


Surrogate

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Science, Gang Rape, Implied Mpreg, Object Insertion, Objectification, Other, Parasites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: What if the plagas acted more like an insect than a mindless parasite? What if Saddler had fine tuned them to share hosts in order to become more mature? What if I was allowed to just make shit up about them?There's a lot of fun stuff in here, please check the tags.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/gifts).



> Note: while Leon is not directly misgendered at all during this fic, he is referred to as a "mother" several times + has his reproductive organs talked about in detail

"You're filthy."

Leon barely moved as he was hauled upwards. Everything hurt.

"Krauser?" He gasped, spitting up drool and cum. His head was stuffy and slow, exhausted and broken. Was he hallucinating?

"Relax, comrade. I've got you." 

Leon felt his eyes roll back in his head at the words. He was safe.

Finding Ashley was supposed to be the easy part. Leon stumbled across the clearing, peering between long-forgotten buildings. His stomach was writhing unpleasantly, begging for attention of some kind. He'd tried chewing a stick of gum, hoping the hunger would pass. Instead, it only worsened. 

It wasn't for flesh, and that actually scared him. If he was feeling cannibalistic, that would be explainable. The plaga was still growing inside him, and it required sustenance. However, for some god-forsaken reason, it craved cock instead of meat. 

He'd discovered it when he'd fallen face-first into the lap of a male ganado. With his face buried in its crotch, he felt arousal pool between his thighs. A reward for getting closer to his meal.

From there, he'd begun to lose it.

He got sloppy, and it was his downfall. Trying to launch himself through a window, he'd gotten his ankle caught in a bear trap. It hadn't pierced the skin or broken anything, but it had made him falter, and that was enough time for the villagers to swarm him. They'd ripped and torn at his clothes, pinning him down in the mud. Trembling, he laid still and prayed that they'd kill him quickly. Of course, he wasn't that lucky. One of the ganados kicked his legs apart, feeling him up gruffly. Two fingers slid into his cunt, using it as a grip to pull his hips upwards. Leon yelled angrily, tipping forward and bracing his hands against the siding. He scrambled to get his balance, but was thwarted when another ganado took hold of his hair. His face was shoved into a mop of sweaty, unkempt pubes, rubbed against sticky flesh and slapped until he opened his mouth.

His brain had failed him by the fourth load of cum shot across his face, snapping shut and completely removing itself from the situation. Leon had laid still as the ganados raped him, using his body like a toy. He hadn't been optimistic about rescue, so hearing Krauser's voice had shocked him. His old partner, come to save him…. He'd never been a believer in miracles, but maybe the old wives' tales his mother had always touted had some merit to them after all.

"Krauser?" Leon mumbled, his voice tired and weak. He shifted himself, groaning at the soreness in his hips and jaw. He was cold, tiny shivers wracking up and down his body. As he continued to stir, he quickly realized that he was strapped down, his hips pinned to a table and his legs spread obscenely. His thighs were caked in dried cum, but the rest of him was fairly clean. Someone had washed his face and hair, which he was thankful for despite his new, unsettling circumstances. 

He tilted his head up, frowning when he saw Saddler standing beside Krauser's hulking frame. They were busy with something in a glass jar, murmuring to each other about it. Leon felt his head spin as he tried to parse the amount of danger he was in.

"You're awake." Saddler said, startling him. The old man came closer, running his thumb over Leon's cheek. "Imagine my surprise upon finding out that _you_ , Agent Kennedy, have the perfect genetic makeup to host my children." 

"Your-" Leon sputtered.

"You'll be the mother of the plagas, my dear. What an honor."

"We'll have to clean you out first." Krauser added on. "Can't let the kids know that their mother is a whore." He didn't wait for Leon to catch up to his train of thought before producing a bottle brush and coating it in lube.

"No, Krauser, please-" Leon arched his back as the bristles rubbed against his pussy, repeatedly poking him. He tried to squirm away, moaning when Krauser flicked his clit.

"Hold still."

What a joke.

Leon let out a strained groan as the brush slid inside him. His insides ached and burned as the bristles forced their way into his body. To his dismay, he could feel cum ooze its way out of him as the brush dragged at his rim. In and out, Krauser forced him to endure the unforgiving stretch. 

"Your pussy will take just about anything, huh?" 

"Shut up!" Leon felt his chest contract. He wouldn't cry, he was stronger than that. A scream bubbled up in his throat when Krauser twisted his wrist and the bristles _curled_. "Stop!" He begged, squirming as much as he dared. "Please, just make it stop!" 

"Begging already?" Krauser asked. He removed the brush, smiling wickedly at how Leon whimpered. Wet, sticky cum had been dug out of him and needed to be cleaned. Krauser picked up a loofah from the table beside him, and began to scrub gently at his former partner's pussy. The soft folds parted easily, welcoming the soft touch after the pain they'd just been through. Leon seemed confused, but his hips rocked towards the sensation anyway.

"Jack?" He whispered.

"Hush." Saddler interrupted him, petting his cheek again. "He is almost finished." 

"Ah!" Leon moaned when Krauser began rubbing his clit with the sponge, sending lightning bolts of arousal up his back. He shivered, trying vainly to close his legs and escape the stirrups. "What are you doing?" 

"Cleaning you out." Krauser said. He seemed dissatisfied with the loofah, setting it down and picking up a dish sponge instead. Using his fingers, he pushed the hood of Leon's clit up, allowing him to rub the coarse material directly over sensitive nerves.

"Hey- oh! Mm!" Leon squirmed, gasping in surprise. He stared up at the ceiling with his mouth stuck in a wide _O_ shape while Krauser continued rubbing the sponge back and forth over his pussy. He could feel himself steadily growing wetter, his body relishing in the attention now that it wasn't all pain. 

"Are you quite finished? The whore isn't supposed to enjoy his punishment." Saddler snapped. Krauser snorted, clearly ignoring him as he began using his fingers to tease Leon's hole. The pretty pink skin clenched around him, begging to be abused. 

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm waiting on you."

"Give me a minute, I'm playing with an old friend here." Krauser pushed his fingers into Leon, slow and deep. The thin, fragile walls flexed around him, desperate to keep him in. He crooked them upwards, flipping the sponge over to the coarser side. Leon keened beneath him, overwhelmed. His hips were stuttering as he tried to shove himself onto Krauser's fingers. A long, slow orgasm was beginning to creep on him, centered around the rough scratch against his clit. 

"Jack!" He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. To his dismay, everything stopped, and he was left hanging on the edge and begging for more. "Please, please-" He pushed his hips up, trying to entice them into playing with him. Teasing fingers traced his labia, spreading the swollen lips apart to see inside. Saddler crooned gently, stroking his index finger over Leon's hole.

"So perfect." He breathed. "I have no doubts that you are the perfect surrogate."

"Surrogate?" Leon twisted his wrists, attempting to free himself one last time.

"Yes, to continue my legacy." Saddler rubbed his thumbs against twitching hips, following the curve of soft skin until he found the little bump where Leon's reproductive organs sat. "You will carry the pupae until they are ready to become full-fledged parasites. The newest generation of Plaga will have its roots in your womb, and you will be its brood mother."

"In my-" Leon struggled harder as Saddler lifted up a jar filled with a dozen tiny scorpion-esque parasites. They were chittering and scratching at the glass, searching for something. He felt panic well up in his chest at the sight. "No! No, you can't! Jack, please help me! Please!" 

"Quiet." Krauser snapped. He came over, covering Leon's mouth with his hand before forcing a gag between his teeth. "This is what you were made for, comrade."

"Mnuh!" Leon tried to protest, but the wide ring in his mouth made talking impossible. He warbled and gurgled, trying to vie for some of Krauser's mercy. His head was propped up on a broad shoulder, allowing him to watch as Saddler unscrewed the lid on the jar. The parasites were clicking and chittering, pitching up in fervor as Saddler reached down to grab one. It squirmed within his grasp, writhing excitedly. 

"Watch." Krauser ordered. He brushed Leon's bangs out of his face, keeping his view wholly unobstructed. The parasite wriggled excitedly, its tail thrashing back and forth as it came closer. It could probably smell him, still wet from Krauser's teasing.

Leon cried out as it made contact, thrashing against his inner thighs. After some brief struggle, the creature began prodding at his cunt, searching his anatomy until it found what it was looking for. It forced its way inside, clawing at his inner walls. They were already swollen from the close encounter with the bottle brush, leaving Leon to whimper and sniffle at the pain. Thankfully, it wasn't very big, but it moved a lot, and he could feel it climbing deeper into his body.

"Beautiful." Saddler stroked Leon's stomach before reaching back into the jar. The second parasite was smaller, but more feral, writhing and struggling as it was held. It nipped him as it explored between his legs, making him jolt and gasp in pain. Leon squeezed his eyes shut as it burrowed into him, its chitinous body massaging his insides. 

He garbled around the gag, begging them to stop, but his drooling cries went unheeded. Krauser shushed him again, his thick fingers sliding between Leon's thighs and rubbing gently at his clit. 

"Look." He nodded towards the spectacle, watching the undulating mass move upwards, exploring soft skin and warm, wet organs. "They're looking for your womb."

"Nuh-" Leon yelled suddenly, tensing up as something _bit_ into him. He tried to struggle again, biting down on the ring to keep from screaming. 

"Unfortunately," Saddler fed another parasite into him. "They have to force their way past your cervix and into your uterus. I recommend that you relax and attempt to enjoy it."

Leon screeched behind the gag, writhing against the bonds. He could feel tiny teeth ripping into his cervix, pulling tissue away in order to create an opening. When they finally breached him, slithering up into his womb, he was hyperventilating. Krauser cooed to him, coaxing him to relax and unclench his jaw. 

"Let me see, comrade. I think you broke something." He untied the gag, pushing Leon's mouth open with startling gentleness. "Shit, you cracked a tooth." He didn't seem bothered by how quiet and still Leon was.

"No matter. As long as his reproductive organs are pristine, the rest of him is inconsequential." Saddler said. He set down the empty jar before using his thumbs to pull Leon's labia apart and gaze critically at the gape of his pussy. "All six of them are inside. I'm sure our incubator will let us know when they reach his ovaries."

"I thought they would be more dormant." Krauser pressed his hand to Leon's stomach, feeling the parasites squirm beneath layers of muscle and fat. 

"Once they have secured themselves to the uterine wall, they will begin to hibernate." Saddler explained. "They require a stable connection to their host in order to properly feed from it. It won't be pleasant, but Agent Kennedy's body will adjust to the need for more nutrients fairly quickly. In prior tests, the host experienced rapid weight loss, but I have faith that intravenous fluids will be able to sustain our dear American. We can't have him wasting away and neglecting his motherly duties, after all."

"Motherly duties?" Krauser raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes." Saddler walked around the side of the table, stroking Leon's cheek. "They'll need care after their hibernation, as well. Reportedly, their saliva has hormones in it that cause lactation in subjects with milk ducts, but I doubt that our agent still has his intact." Saddler reached up, fondling Leon's chest. "But we can introduce some artificially and turn him into a wet nurse. Perhaps some of the more advanced parasites would benefit from being breastfed as well." 

"You're really gonna fuck 'im up, huh?" Krauser's gaze drifted over Leon's face, slack and broken from shock. "Can I fuck 'im before he tunes out completely?"

"Be my guest."

Deep within his mental cocoon, Leon felt some emotion stir up inside him, coaxed out by the words. 

_Just like old times, comrade. Think of this as your baby shower._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
